1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to exercise machines and, more particularly, to an exercise machine employing a pivotally mounted lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years there has been an increased awareness of physical fitness on the part of the populace. Physical fitness activities such as jogging, swimming, and weight lifting have seen tremendous increases. As the interest in physical fitness activities has increased, the market for exercise-related equipment, particularly exercise machines, also has increased.
Exercise machines can be divided into two broad categories--commercial machines usually employed by organizations such as fitness clubs, and consumer machines suitable for use at home. Commercial machines often are single-purpose, that is, suitable for exercising only certain muscles, whereas consumer machines often are multi-purpose, that is, suitable for exercising different groups of muscles. Because commercial machines are subjected to hard use, and because commercial establishments can afford to have specialized equipment, exercise machines used in such facilities are quite durable and are usually relatively expensive. On the other hand, consumer machines cannot be too expensive even though they must be able to provide a wide range of exercises. These constraints have limited the quality of consumer exercise machines and, it is believed, the effectiveness of such machines.
A typical consumer exercise machine employs a vertically extending frame that has a variety of attachments, or stations, connected to it. A bench usually extends from the frame and various levers and pulleys enable the user to move a resistance in order to perform different exercises. Most of the exercises available with typical consumer exercise machines consist of the so-called "push-up, pull-up" variety. That is, the user must raise a lever, either by pushing it from below or pulling it from above, in order to properly use the machine.
Although "pull-down, push-down" consumer exercise machines are known, they usually employ a very large and high frame. A cross bar or handle is connected to a resistance by means of a cable passing over a pulley. By their very nature, these machines are quite large and, although they are capable of performing many exercises, they have various limitations. In particular, these machines do not adequately address the problem of exercising the muscles of the back and abdomen.
Desirably, a consumer exercise machine would provide good all-around exercise as well as exercises especially intended for the muscles of the back and abdomen. Such a machine preferably would be more compact and durable than existing consumer exercise machines; also, it hopefully would be less expensive than existing consumer exercise machines.